Bryan Fury
Bryan Fury is a recurring playable character in the Tekken series. He is the rival of Yoshimitsu. Background The North American soldier-turned-Police Officer known as Bryan Fury is a character with quite an eventful life. When he worked as a police officer, he had many successes and was considered a brilliant detective by his co-workers. However, there were some pretty dark rumors in regards to him. The Hong Kong detective Lei Wulong was investigating Bryan during a case where he had to visit Wulong's city. Lei discovered that Fury had some shady connections with drug dealers. But before Lei could arrest Fury, the latter was killed in a shoot-out. However, Bryan's corpse was discovered by the mysterious Doctor Abel, an underground scientist who was rivals with the famous Doctor Bosconovitch. Abel wanted to create a Cyborg Army in order to take over the world, but to create that perfect army, Abel needed to collect classified data that was owned by Doctor Bosconovitch. In order to acquire said data, he experimented with Fury's corpse and revived him as an unstoppable cyborg. Fury joined the third installment of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, knowing that he would be able to obtain clues that way. By targeting Yoshimitsu, who had ties with Bosconovitch, Fury was able to obtain the information he needed but gained a fierce new enemy in the process. Due to the precarious design of his cyborg body, Fury's life was starting to vanish by the time of the next King of the Iron Fist Tournament. He entered the tournament with hopes of being able to acquire the Mishima Zaibatsu's funds and use them to make Doctor Abel create a new body for him. In a surprising twist of events, the dying Bryan was saved by Yoshimitsu, who took him to a lab where he would be given a new body. After gaining Bosconovitch's trust, he received multiple upgrades, but once he felt strong enough, he betrayed Bosconovitch and became a wandering harbinger of destruction, with his power only being rivaled by his righteous archenemy, Yoshimitsu. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Has fought against Lars Alexandersson, who casually beats JACK models superior to Gun Jack, who tanked an explosion that wiped out a mountain range) | Multi-Continent Level '(Superior to JACK robots, which can destroy meteors through sheer strength) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Gun Jack, who blocked a laser that was fired from orbit by a satellite) | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to JACK 6, who flew to the atmosphere in order to intercept a meteor) 'Durability: Small City Level (Takes hits from Lars Alexandersson, who can easily beat JACK robots.) | Multi-Continent Level (Same reasoning as the canon version) Hax: Resistance to invisibility (Through Scanner Vision). Intelligence: High (Has outsmarted Yoshimitsu on numerous occasions.) Stamina: Infinite '(His reactor allows him to keep on fighting without ever tiring out.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Cyborg Body: Thanks to the modifications that he received from Abel and Bosconovitch, Bryan's body surpasses that of most humans in the Tekken series. He also possesses a perpetual generator that grants him practically unlimited stamina. *'Scanner Eyes:' Due to his augmentations, his eyes have a night vision function, and can detect completely invisible targets. *'Kickboxing Master:' Bryan's fighting style is based on a high-risk, high-reward style of kickboxing that allows him to string quick and hard-hitting combos that leave him open to counterattacks. Techniques None notable. Equipment *'Walther PPQ M2:' A handgun that Bryan carries with him for emergencies. Its bullets are strong enough to harm Yoshimitsu. *'Minigun:' A rapid-fire weapon with great power that can fire 6000 rounds per minute. With it, Bryan easily pulverized a tree. *'Missile Launcher:' A standard missile launcher with great destructive capacity. *'C4:' A set of explosive charges that Bryan can adhere to unsuspecting enemies. *'Laser Cannon:' An experimental weapon that can cut through concrete like a hot knife through butter. *'Combat Knife:' A small knife that Bryan wields masterfully. He was able to compete with Yoshimitsu's sword using it. Key Canon | Composite Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Ripped a tank's cannon and then threw it around. *Threw a steel beam with enough force to make it pierce through a helicopter. *Casually killed many members of the Manji Clan. *Defeated Lei Wulong. *Punched Yoshimitsu through a wall. Speed/Reactions *Reacted to a surprise attack from Yoshimitsu. *Dodged a slash from an invisible Yoshimitsu. *Fast enough to react to bullets. *Can keep up with Lars Alexandersson. Durability/Endurance *Practically bulletproof. *Was unfazed when he got shot by a tank at point-blank range. *Tanked an explosion caused by a large helicopter. *Tanked getting shot by Lei. *Has taken many hits from Yoshimitsu. Skill/Intelligence *Often comes out on top in his fights with Yoshimitsu. *Has clashed with Lars Alexandersson. *Considered to be Doctor Abel's biggest success. *Killed his own creator. *Used to be a skilled detective and a corrupt cop. *Has fought in many different battlefields, reducing them to rubble. *Casually defeated Bob. Powerscaling Bryan is one of the strongest mid-tiers in Tekken, having many great bit feats on his own. Since he has fought Lars in Tekken 6's scenario campaign, it's quite easy to scale him to the JACKs. And even without using Lars, Bryan has always been considered the most powerful cybernetic fighter in Tekken, so him being above JACK is logical. Weaknesses *Rather reckless at times. *His moveset leaves him wide open. Sources Character Profile Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Tekken Category:Small City Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Martial Artists Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Knife Users Category:Bandai Namco